10 Things Total Drama Characters Would Never Say
by GiLaw
Summary: This is just me in one of my random moods so be warned! Rated T for swearing and sexual references!
1. Cody

**Hi guys! So I've been doing a little browsing lately and I discovered a story SO FUNNY, I had to write a version for Total Drama!**

**So here you go! 10 Things Total Drama Characters Would Never Say. First up, it's CODY!**

**Cody**

**1. **LET'S DO IT, NOAH!

**2. **I'm sexy and I know it

**3. **I BELIEVE I AM ABLE TO FLYYYYYYY AND THAT I CAN GO UP TO THE SKYYYYYYYY

**4. **Fuck OFF, Sierra! Nobody gives a shit about you! Noah and I are going OUT!

**5. **Damn, that Gwen is fucking SEXY!

**6. **I love you, you love me, we're a happy family . . .

**7. **Can somebody tell me how "fangirliness" works again?

**8. **Wow . . . Sierra's boobs look super big in that bikini . . .

**9. **Mommy . . . I don't wanna go on a World Tour!

**10. **OH GOD, IT'S SIERRA! HOLD ME! *jumps into Noah's arms*

**Well I hope you enjoyed that. First person to review gets to decide who's next! See ya! ;D**


	2. Cameron

**Hi guys! Glad you like my story so far! I'll try to get to your characters as soon as possible!**

**Since Bronzonglover 52 reviewed first, he got to choose who was next. And that person was- CAMERON!**

**I was actually pretty surprised he'd get a request but here goes! Enjoy! ;D**

**Cameron**

**1. ***Walks in on his Dad in the shower* . . . I LIKE MEN NOW!

**2. **What's a "cock"?

**3. **JINGLE BELLS, BATMAN SMELLS, I JUST CRAPPED MY PANTS- I need a diaper . . .

**4. **You burst my bubble . . . Cameron . . . ANGRY!

**5. **Do these glasses make me look nerdy?

**6. **I'M PLAYING WITH MY NIPPLES!

**7. **How do you "Get Hyper?"

**8. **OH MY GOD- MY FIRST PAIR OF UNDERPANTS!

**9. **GUESS WHAT, WORLD- MIKE HAS MULTIPLE PERSONALITY DISORDER! LET'S GIVE HIM A PRIZE!

**10. **Who needs brains? I JUST WON A MILLION DOLLARS!

**Okay . . .**

**I had some fun there**

**Once again, be sure to send me requests on who to do! See ya! ;D**


	3. Trent

**I'M BACK AND READY FOR ANOTHER ROUND OF THIS!**

**A lot of you asked me to do Trent so HERE YOU GO! Enjoy! ;D**

**Trent**

**1. **I like trains

**2. **Gwen . . . You Don't Know You're Beautiful . . . BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT!

**3. **One . . . two . . . nine . . . four . . . nine . . .

**4. **GWEN'S GOING OUT WITH DUNCAN?! WELL SEE IF I GIVE A FUCK . . . *storms off sobbing*

**5. **What's your favourite idea? Mine is being creative . . .

**6. **Check out my new song . . . BANJO FRENZY! *smashes guitar*

**7. **Gwen . . . I love you . . . I SAID IT! WHOOOOO, I'M ON CLOUD NINE RIGHT NOW!

**8. **YOLO! Unless if you're a cat . . . then YOLNT- That stands for You Only Live Nine Times

**9. **WHO PUT THEIR HANDPRINT ON MY FAVOURITE SHIRT?!

**10. **I GOTTA JAR OF DIIIIRT! I GOTTA JAR OF DIIIIIIIRT! I GOTTA DJAR OF DIIIIIIIRT! AND GUESS WHAT'S INSIDE IT!

**Well you asked for Trent and now you've got Trent. I hope you liked it- not as funny as the last two but ah well.**

**Please review! ;D**


	4. Katie

**Hey guys! Once again, thanks so much for the reviews! According to them, the next popular character is . . . KATIE! So here you go!**

**Katie**

**1. **Who said Sadie and I are BFFFL's? WE'RE FUCKING LESBIANS, PEOPLE!

**2. **We're lost . . . I KNOW! ONE DIRECTION MUSIC! WHEEEEEEE-

**3.** Why did I even ask for Sadie to go on my team? She's so fat, she can't even fit through the door!

**4. **I DON'T CARE IF THE PAST FEW WINNERS OF TOTAL DRAMA WERE SMART, SADIE! WE NEED SOMEONE SEXY FOR A CHANGE! Like me!

**5. **Wow, like that Trent is like sooooooo hot!

**6. **Yes, I know we SAID it was fun to have chickenpox together- BUT IT WAS FREAKING DISGUSTING IF YOU ASK ME!

**7. **EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!

**8. **So what if we're lost? We're Killer Bass! We can . . . Fuck.

**9. **Sittin' on the toilet . . .

**10. **TAXI! TAXIIIIIIII! Oh wait, that's Sadie wearing a raincoat. GET YOUR FAT ASS OFF THE ROAD, BITCH!

**Well there's Katie for you! Once again, be sure to review and tell me who should be done next!**


	5. Heather

**Heeeeey guys! Wow, what a lot of requests! Since Heather has the seccond most number of requests, I'm gonna do her. Enjoy! ;D**

**Heather**

**1. **I LIKE LICKING TOILETS! YUMMY!

**2. **You lookin' at my boobs, Harold? Sexy, aren't they?

**3. **DON'T CALL MY NAME, DON'T CALL MY NAME . . . ALEJANDROOOOOO-

**4. **Yaaaaaaay, Happy Tree Friends . . . No, don't kill the cute bunny . . . AAAAAAAHHHHH-

**5. **IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE!

**6. **Alejandro's Spanish . . . Didn't Louise do Spanish for her Junior Cert?

**7.** My Little Pony . . . My Little Pony . . .

**8. **Why is the rum GONE?!

**9. **I got bald . . . AND I STARTED A TREND! WOOOOOOO-

**10. ***sniff* No one loves me . . . HUG ME! *runs to Alejandro*

**Okay**

**I have mixed feelings about this one**

**Please tell me what you think! I'll try my best to keep them coming!**


	6. Noah

**YAAAAAAAAY, ANOTHER CHAPTER! According to reviews, I've got a lot of requests for characters. And right now the most popular character is- NOAH!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**Noah**

**1. **IMMA BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WOOOOOORLD-

**2. **Guess what Owen! I'M GAY! Not with you so you can just fuck off

**3. **OMG, OMG , OMG, I'M ON CODY'S TEAM! SQUEEEEEEEE-

**4. **I KISSED A GUY AND I LIKED IT!

**5. **RAAAAAAAIIIINNNNBOOOOOOWS!

**6. **Let's talk about sex, baby . . .

**7. **Cody, when are you gonna propose to me? You're not the one who screams like a girl

**8. **Let's TWERK!

**9. **When you hear the sound of thunder, don't you get too scared- JUST GRAB YOUR CODY BABY AND SAY THESE MAGIC WORDS-

**10. **Sierra if you come anywhere near my Codykins, I will beat the shit outta you!

**That one's my fav so far! Tell me who to do next! Hope you liked it! ;D**


	7. Courtney

**YAAAAAAAY, ANOTHER CHAPPIE! So glad you guys like this! A lot of you are asking me for Courtney so YOU'RE GONNA GET COURTNEY! Here goes!**

**Courtney**

**1. **How to Overcome Your Fear of Green Jelly: PICK YOUR NOSE AND EAT IT!

**2. **DUNCAN! GET YOUR DIRTY PIERCED TONGUE OUT OF MY MOUTH!

**3.** Do the Harlem Shake! Come on- DO IT!

**4. **Keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' . . .

**5. **Hey! Hey Gwen, hey! KNIFE!

**6. **Must . . . stop . . . eating . . . cake *Later* CAAAAAAAAAAKE! GIMME PRECIOUS CAKE!

**7. **Gwen, I am passively resisting the fact that you suck- I am celibate because I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!

**8. **SHE STOLE MY BOYFRIEND! WELL I'M GONNA STEAL HERS! TRENT, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!

**9. **You make me laugh . . . you make me cry . . . ah fuck that old crap . . . I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BAAAAAAAALL-

**10. **YOU PUT YOUR RIGHT HAND IN, YOU PUT YOUR RIGHT HAND OUT! IN, OUT, IN OUT THEN SHAKE IT ALL ABOUT!

**Well you asked for Courtney and you've got Courtney so I hope you enjoyed that! As usual be sure to review who should be next! See ya! ;D**


	8. Mike

**Hey guys! Wow, so many reviews and views! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!**

**Now, I'm seeing a lot of Mike requests so he's up next! Yes, I will include his personalities or Mal. Enjoy! ;D**

**Mike**

**1. ***as Mal* I'M WALKIN' ON SUNSHINE! WHOOOOAAA!

**2. ***as Svetlana* I AM A GUY! I DO NOT HAVE BOOBS! I HAVE A DICK! THEREFORE I AM MALE!

**3. **Chucky's my friend till the end . . .

**4. **I think we all know that I'm sexier than Vito so you can just fuck off, Ann Maria!

**5. ***as Manitoba* DON'T CALL ME JUNIOR! *sings Indiana Jones tune*

**6. ***as Chester* You know what music I used to listen to back in my days? ELVIS PRESELY! *starts dancing* OWW! MY SEXY BACK!

**7. **Russians are SEXY! Not you Svetlana so you just stay in my mind you bitch.

**8. **That Zoey is creeypy with her red hair . . . RED COUNTS AS GINGER!

**9.** *as Mal*I like puppies and kittens and rainbows and unicorns and puppies . . .

**10.** GET HYPER!

**Review please! And tell me who should be next! **


	9. Dawn

**OMG guys, thanks so much for the support and the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**According to reviews, I seem to be getting a few requests for Dawn! So here you go! Enjoy! ;D**

**Dawn**

**1. **What's the big deal, it doesn't hurt anybody! Fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck!

**2. **B, could you tell me- WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?

**3. **GREAT SCOTT- Not you, Scott- FUCK OFF!

**4. **I am a very tall midget

**5. **You know why they call you B? CAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING BITCH!

**6. **DUBSTEP SOLVES EVERYTHING!

**7. **B, are you sure about this? Your penis does looks a bit big . . .

**8. **Fuck that crappy stuff I said to Zoey. I only said it to her to cheer her up.

**9. **Be one with the ball . . . CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! *runs to B*

**10. **B N' Dawn- Still a better love story than Twilight

**Well I hoped you liked that! As usual, please tell me to do next. Also, if you want to, sent me PM's suggesting quotes!**

**Happy Halloween and I'll see you next time! ;D**


	10. Owen

**Hey guys! So yeah I've been really busy this Halloween while trying to think of some new quotes! I've been thinking and looking at requests . . . so next up, it's OWEN! Enjoy! ;D**

**Owen**

**1. **IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, PEANTUT BUTTER JELLY TIME-

**2. **Willy Wonka! Willy Wonka! The amazing chocolateer-

**3. ***Into microhpone* Somebody farted . . .

**4. **BEANS! BEANS! THEY'RE GOOD FOR THE HEART! THE MORE YOU EAT, THE MORE YOU- *falls asleep and starts sleepwalking*

**5. **FOOD, GLORIOUS FOOOOOOOOOOOD-

**6. **Izzy, I'd love to have sex with you but I can't find my penis under all this fat

**7. **I HAVE A CONDITION CALLED OVEREATING?! Fuck that, I'm goin' on a diet!

**8. **COME FLY WITH ME!

**9. **I have a bad case of diarhea . . .

**10. **Do you wanna know why I wear green shorts all the time? It's cause I fart so much!

**That one was fun!**

**As usual, send me requests who to do next and feel free to send me quotes in messages or PM's.**

**See ya! ;D**


	11. Scott

**OMG, SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! It's just been so hard coming up with new quotes! Anyway, I'll get to your requests as soon as possible- next up is SCOTT!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Scott**

**1. **OLD MAC DONALD HAD A FARM! E-EI-E-EI- OHHHHHHHHH-

**2. **OMG, can we watch Jaws? My favourite character is the shark!

**3. **Courtney, I wish there was something between us . . . Like a wall.

**4. **MY ANUS IS BLEEDING! STUPID SHARKTOOTH GETTING STUCK UP MY BUTT!

**5.** *in high-pitched voice* OH I'M SO HAPPY TO BE WITH YOU . . . WITH YOU, COURTNEY!

**6. ***sniff* No one likes me . . . I DON'T WANNA BE A CHEATER ANYMORE! *storms off sobbing*

**7. **At one night when you're all sleeping in your room . . . I'M GONNA GET YA!

**8. **It's just over this bridge, Courtneeeeeeey. This magical bridge of hope and wondeeeeer . . .

**9. **First is the worst . . . I'VE BEEN TRYING TO BE THE WORST PLAYER ALL ALONG?!

**10. **Fang, you don't wanna eat me! EAT HER INSTEAD! *grabs Courtney*

**Sorry for long update guys! Like I said, coming up with quotes is REALLY hard!**

**Please review or PM ideas for quotes and as usual, review WHO'S NEXT!**

**See ya! ;D**


	12. Duncan

**AHHHHHHHHH, I'M BACK! Miss me much? ;D**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. They're really motivating. Speaking of which, at least a quarter of them have asked me to do Duncan . . . SO HERE HE IS!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Duncan**

**1. **CANDY MOUTNTAIN! CANDY MOUNTAIN! YOU FILL ME WITH SWEET SUGARY GOODNESS!

**2. **Rock-a-bye Courtney, on the tree top . . .

**3. **Coutney's going out with Scott . . . DOES THIS MEAN I GET GWEN?!

**4. **Daddy, I want a squirrel!

**5. **I HAVE AN IDEA, WHAT IF WE ALL MADE OUT?!

**6. ***Playing Angry Birds* PUPPIES! I GOT THE HIGHEST SCORE! YAAAAAAAAAAY!

**7. **Don't hug me, I'm scared! *runs away screaming like a girl*

**8. ***runs into killer bunnies* I WANT MY MOMMY!

**9. **Now, guys, we don't have to keep the million dollars for ourselves. SHARING IS CARING!

**10. **Gwen, you're nice . . . but you need to be about 20% cooler . . .

**Well I hope you liked that! You'll have to be a fan of Annoying Orange to get #6 but the others are pretty funny and understandable . . .**

**Review please! AND WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE! XD**


	13. Zoey

**Wow, I actually got a speedy update this time! Thanks guys!**

**Requests, requests, so many but next up is ZOEY! **

**Enjoy! ;D**

**Zoey**

**1. **OH I WISH I WAS A PUNK-ROCK GIRL WITH FLOWERS IN MY HAAAAAAI- Wait, I already have a flower in my hair! FUCK!

**2. **Ann-Maria, I baked you something! Here, pop into my oven . . .

**3. **You want me to help you? AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THIS!

**4. **Ohhhh, I see how it is *manic laugh* Why so serious?

**5. ***Catches Ann-Maria kissing Mike* HEY! You better not be flirtin' with ma man! *head snap*

**6. **ALL THE SINGLE LADIES! WHOA- OH- OHHHHHHH-

**7. **Damn, that Mal is fucking SEXY!

**8. **Which one's Mike again?

**9. ***To Ann-Maria* Close your eyes and cound to seven, when you wake, you'll be in heaven . . .

**10. **Oh, Teddy. The bad boy broke your heart's heart . . . MAL! YOU BASTARD!

**That was one of the more fun ones to write. Who knew Zoey could be as malevolent as Mal? :D **

**Review please! AND WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE! XD**


	14. Brick

**Heeeeeeey, guys! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Now I've noticed that there's one person who's gotten a few requests now . . . and that person is BRICK!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**Brick**

**1. **You call that a moustache, Sam? I CALL THAT DIRTY SANCHEZ ON YOUR LIP!

**2. **Jo, if you're ever feeling down . . . YOU GOT A FRIEND IN ME!

**3. **I GOT A SOUL BUT I'M NOT A SOLDIER!

**4. **I want to play a game

**5. **You lookin' at me Lightning? WELL GET READY TO FEEL THE THUNDAAAAAAA- *sits on Lightning's face*

**6. **Jo, clean out the bathtub next time you shave your legs! It's like a carpet in there!

**7. **ARE YA READY KIDS? *Waits for response* I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

**8. **HUP, TWO, THREE, FOUR, KEEP IT UP, TWO, THREE, FOUR!

**9. ***Walks in on Jo working out naked* BOOBIES!

**10. **Check out my new badge . . . It's a Mockingjay . . . NO, I DON'T WANNA GET SET ON FIRE! AAHHHHHH-

**Review please! AND WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE! XD**


	15. Lindsay

**Hey guys! So sorry for long update but it's been pretty hard coming up with quotes. ANYWAY, next up, IT'S LINDSAY!**

**Be warned: This one's gonna be DIRTY!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**Lindsay**

**1. **Did you know that cashews come from a fruit?

**2. **Who the fuck is Tyler?

**3. **WHY IS MY VAGINA BLEEDING?!

**4. ***Sobbing* You wouldn't believe what happened to me . . . I GOT LOCKED IN THE BATHROOM AND I PEED MYSELF!

**5. **Tyler, what do you mean I'm not supposed to wear the condom?

**6. **OH MY GOD, LOOK AT THESE TWO LUMPS ON MY CHEST! I THINK I'VE GOT PROBLEMS!

**7. **Heather's a fucked up bitch? No, THIS is a fucked up bitch! *points at ugly female dog*

**8. **Which finger am I supposed to point up if I want to insult someone?

**9. **WOW, I'M ON BRITAIN'S GOT TALENT! Wait . . . I thought this was going to be a talent contest!

**10. **NO, I DO NOT DO DRUGS! I AM NOT A WHORE! Fuck that, I'm setting parent traps . . .

**Well I'm glad you liked that! Sorry for long update . . . CURSE YOU SCHOOL AND INTERNET!**

**Review please! AND WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE! XD**


	16. Sierra

**WAZZUP, GUYS? Thanks for all the follows, favs and all those reviews! Speaking of reviews, a few of you requested Sierra. SO HERE YOU GO!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**Sierra**

**1. **MY BEST FRIEND'S HOT, MY BEST FRIEND'S HOT!

**2. **NOAH! KEEP YOUR DIRTY UNWANTED PAWS OFF MY CODYBEAR!

**3. **Once upon a time there was a guy named Cody and he was so sexy that everyone DIED!

**4. **OH MY GOD! THEY KISSED CODY! YOU BASTARD!

**5. **Happy Birthday, Cody . . . APRIL FOOLS! I am so through with you!

**6. ***to Cameron* I didn't know you wore glasses, Cody! THEY'RE PERFECT ON YOU!

**7. **WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT A GOOD FANGIRL?! I'M A CRAZY FANGIRL!

**8. ***Picturing Cody in her mind* AHHH! THERE'S TOO MUCH CODY! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO ME?!

**9. **Hey Cody, are you an angel? Cause I'm allergic to feathers! *throws up on him*

**10. **Well if Cody's happy with Noah, that's fine with me . . . *storms off sobbing* MY CODYKIIIIIIIINS!

**Well I hope you liked that!**

**WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!**

**And also be sure to check out my Bawn stories!**

**See ya! ;D**


	17. Dakota

**HELLOOOOOOOOO! As usual, I really appreciate the reviews you guys have been giving me! According to those reviews, next up . . . IT'S DAKOTA!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**Dakota**

**1. **Okay, admit it. My nostrils ARE pretty sexy.

**2. **WHAT DO YOU MEAN I NEED MORE BEAUTY SLEEP? DO I LOOK LIKE SLEEPING BEAUTY TO YOU?!

**3. ***To Sam* Hey, I just met you! And this is crazy! But here's my number! So call me MAYBE!

**4. **TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA DAKOOOooooo- DAMMIT, IT DOESN'T FIT!

**5. ***Staring at her reflection* Okay . . . It's a zit . . . Everybody gets them . . . Deal with it *puts on sunglasses*

**6. ***Sobbing* NELSON MANDELA! YOUR "I HAVE A DREAM" SPEECH WAS SO INSPRING!

**7. **WAIT! I DON'T WANT ANY MORE CAMERA TIME! *runs away screaming*

**8. **Sam, why is this a "Scary" Maze Game? *Face Appears* OH GOD! SOMEBODY GIVE THAT BITCH A MAKEOVER!

**9. **I WANT FABULOUS! THAT IS MY SIMPLE REQUEST!

**10. **Hey Sam, wanna play some video games? WHAT DO YOU MEAN "I ALWAYS BEAT YOU"? *punches him* TELL NO ONE!

**Well I hope you liked that!**

**WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!**

**See ya! ;D**


	18. Gwen

**HELLOOOOOOOOO!**

**Well you know the drill. You enjoy yourselves, you review, request someone and I'll do it.**

**I've noticed a lot of requests for Gwen so . . . HERE YOU ARE!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**Gwen**

**1. ***puts gun to head* Goodbye world . . .

**2. **Duncan, do me a favour and go fuck yourself while Trent and I make out.

**3. **Yes, my favourite colour is midnight blue . . . WHY DO YOU THINK I DIED MY HAIR THAT COLOUR?!

**4.** *sets Courtney on fire* DUNCAN! BUY ME MORE JEWELLRY!

**5. **Getting kissed by Duncan is now like getting kissed by a shoe! Wait, is it? *grabs random shoe*

**6. **Katie and Sadie are BFFFLs . . . COURTNEY AND I ARE BFFFFFL'S! Best Fucking Female Friends For Fucking Life

**7. ***With Cameron sitting on her lap* Who's a sweet little CamCam? YOU ARE! Yes you are!

**8. **CODY, FUCK OFF! You're a man, you can defend yourself from- *sees Sierra charging towards her* Oh shit . . .

**9. ***picking petals off a flower* Trent . . . Duncan . . . Trent . . . Duncan . . .

**10. **Courtney, where the hell have you been . . . I WANT SOME COFFEE . . . Well Duncan, you can't come, you son of a bitch!

**That one was tough but I DID IT AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!**

**See ya! ;D**


	19. B

**Sup people?**

**So yeah, I've been reading your reviews and I've noticed a few requests for B, Silent B, whatever you wanna call him. I KNOW HE DOESN'T TALK BUT I'M GONNA DO IT ANYWAY!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**B**

**1. **WAZZUP, BITCHES?

**2. **Quiet Game starts NOW! *Five seconds later* I'm so gonna win this . . . FUCK!

**3. **What the fuck does Dawn see in Scott? I MEAN I HAVE MORE SEX APPEAL!

**4.** *Watching Gravity* That girl's name is RYAN?! And I thought MY name was bad!

**5. **BEV THE BUILDER! CAN HE BUILD IT? YES HE CAN!

**6. **Dawn, I was wondering if I could put my massive tool in your box. *Pulls out giant spanner* Seriously, it's too big for my coat. I'll pick it up in the morning.

**7. **Scott, do us a big favour and fuck off. *sticks up index finger at him*

**8. ***Sobbing* I GOT A B IN HOME ECONOMICS!

**9. **Did you know that Einstein was alive before he died?

**10. ***to Dawn* IIIIIIIIIIIII-E-IIIIIIIIIIII . . . WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!

**WHEEEEEEEEEE, TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY AND I HAD FUN!**

**WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!**

**See ya! ;D**


	20. Izzy

**Sup people?**

**As usual, I'm sorry for the long updates but the quotes are getting harder and harder! ANYWAY, according to reviews, IZZY is next on the list!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**Izzy**

**1. **THIS GIRL IS ON FIYAAAAAAAAAH!

**2.** *Singing*Izzy of The Jungle, Watch Out For That- *Crashes into tree*

**3. **OWEN, I AM PUNCHING YOUR SALAD!

**4.** WE ARE YOUNG! SO WE'LL SET THE WORLD ON FIYAAAAAAAAAH!

**5. **Cameron's AFRAID of me? *storms off sobbing* I HATE BEING GINGER!

**6. ***Being attacked in her spider costume* I THOUGHT THIS WAS A FRIENDLY NEIGHBOURHOOD!

**7. **I AM A CHAMPION! AND YOU'RE GONNA HEAR ME- *Roars very loud*

**8. **OMG, Owen has like the sexiest farmer's tan EVAAAAAAAAH!

**9. ***Reading NoCo fics* This is why I bomb people.

**10. **I'll switch places with Katie- NOW CAN YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?!

**Well that was fun . . .**

**WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!**

**See ya! ;D**


End file.
